Roxie Road (MySims)
Roxie Road comes to town with hopes of opening up an ice cream shop. If her wishes are granted, then she will be very happy and ask you to help build freezers, tables and chairs, and a kitchen in order to run a successful ice cream business. Profile Roxie likes to run a clean shop—squeaky-clean! She's a busy bee, always sweeping the floor or wiping the counters down, or sweeping the floor... It’s a lot of hard work, but the extra tidiness brings a certain satisfaction, like the satisfaction you get from touching every door knob in your house exactly twelve times before going to bed. Interests Tasks Task 1 Description: Hi there! I need to get a freezer before all my ice cream melts and makes a sticky mess EVERYWHERE!! Thank you. Requirements: Ice Cream Freezer with 14 Happy and 12 Gingerbread Man Reward: None Hint: I'm sure you can find some of those things I asked you for in the forest. Thanking Dialogue: YAY! Now I can start selling ice cream! Task 2 Description: AGGGHHH! The ice cream, it's meltiiinnngggg! I need to put some away, and I need to wash my hands. Requirements: Refrigerator with 10 Happy and 10 Gingerbread Man, Sink with 10 Happy and 4 Chocolate Cake Reward: Sink - Art Deco blueprint Hint: My hands are sticky! I need a sink! AGGGHHHHHH!!! Thanking Dialogue: Oh, oh, YAY! Now I can wash my hands! ...Uh, and put some of this ice cream away. What a mess! Task 3 Description: AGGGHHH! People are dripping ice cream all over my floor! Ugh, I need somewhere for them to sit. Requirements: Table with 14 Cherry Blossom and 10 Cake, Chair with 16 Cherry Blossom Reward: Stove - Deluxe blueprint Hint: People keep dripping ice cream on the floooooorrrr! *Huff* *Huff* ...Um, yeah, I really need those tables. I think you can get cherry blossoms in the forest, right? Thanking Dialogue: AGGHHH! I've got ice cream in my hair! Nooooooooo! Task 4 Description: I'll never be sparkling clean without a bathtub... Requirements: Bathtub with 20 Cherry Blossom and 20 Cake, Sink with 20 Cherry Blossom and 10 Cake Reward: Decorative - Ice Cream Column Hint: These Essences you collect...you DO wash them off before you use them, right? Thanking Dialogue: YAY! Bathtiiiiime! …Oh, and sinktime too. I love sinks! Dialogue Hotel introduction *Oh, hi! I'm Roxie. I was thinking...wouldn't this be a great town for an ice cream shop? I love ice cream! ...and hand sanitizer, of course. Accept move-in *Uh, sure! That sounds cool. I really wanna have an ice cream shop, though. Can you build me one? After you build house *My very own ice cream shop! This is so cool, it's frozen! YAY! Request for more stuff *Hi, name! Would you like a Tasty ice cream cone and 12 napkins? Star Level 2 *All the ice cream is guaranteed to be 100% sanitary. Just like me! *I mean, I do like eating ice cream all the time, but…something makes me wish we had more places to eat in this town. Star Level 3 *Everybody always asks me: Why are you dressed up like a bee, and what do bees have to do with ice cream? Well, the reason is because I only like to use all-natural sweeteners in my ice cream. Nothing artificial, and nothing chemical. Just all-natural honey, from bees! YAY! *When I'm done wiping the counters, I always like to wipe them again, just for fun. Star Level 4 *I just ate my daily ice cream cone! Well, one of them. I usually limit myself to about 12 daily ice cream cones a day. *One. Two, two. Three, three, three. Four, four, four, four. Five, five, five, five, five. Six, six, six, six...um, and six, six. Seven, seven, seven, seven, seven, and seven. Did I miss a seven? Hmm, I think I did. Oh well, I get to start counting flavors again! YAY! Star Level 5 *Buzz buzz buzz! I'm a worker bee! *My honey-sweetened ice cream is all-natural, all-organic, and guaranteed not to give you any cases of Spheno Palatine Gangleoneuralgia. ...Umm, that's 'Brain Freeze,' if you didn't know. *There are a lot of different kinds of ice cream, but there are still only three different types of people in the world: vanilla people, chocolate people, and strawberry people. The vanilla people appreciate the simple things in life. The chocolate people are very friendly and outgoing. And the strawberry people...well, they're just fun! Best friend *name, you're the BEST! Let me just wash up real quick so I can shake your hand. Best friend reward *Roxie's Outfit}} Category:MySims Character Tabs Category:Tasty